


I Write Sins,Not Tragedies

by yourlocaltranskid



Series: Wayhaught Week 2020 [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Interrupting Wynonna Earp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocaltranskid/pseuds/yourlocaltranskid
Summary: Wynonna loves to interrupt, no matter the situation, she loves to interrupt. She loves to interrupt her baby sister and her girlfriend, no matter where or when she will interrupt them. But what are sisters for?
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Series: Wayhaught Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627528
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	I Write Sins,Not Tragedies

**Author's Note:**

> "I chimed in with a 'haven't you people ever heard of? closing the goddamn door'" - I Write Sins, Not Tragedies by Panic! at the Disco.
> 
> This is for day 4 of Wayhaught Week 2020, and I hope y'all enjoy it. Follow me on Tumblr at yourlocaltranskid and wayhaughtprompts

Fridays’ were Nicole and Waverly's favorite day of the week, not only that they had the whole weekend to look forward to but they get to spend it together. The week is usually busy for the girls, from classes to practices to making sure Wynonna wasn’t too drunk on a Tuesday afternoon. But when Friday rolls around they get to spend the weekend together, often with Wynonna and their friends but still together.

Wynonna was out with Mercedes somewhere on campus, which meant Nicole and Waverly had the room alone. Waverly had managed her way on top of Nicole sometime during the movie, sitting on the redhead’s lap, laptop closed and put on the floor somewhere.

Waverly loved to tease, in public and private, currently, her favorite thing to do is to sit on Nicole’s lap and grind. In public, she loved it when she could sit on her girlfriend’s lap with Nicole’s arms around her waist and head on her shoulder.

But in private, she loves slowly grinding into Nicole’s lap, kissing her lips, her neck and pulling her hair. Nicole loves when the younger girl takes control, hands slide up and down her back, eventually landing on her ass.

“Nicole” Waverly moaned as she pulled away, this allowed Nicole to kiss her neck, sucking onto her pulse point. Pulling Nicole’s hair hard, this made Nicole suck her neck even hair, sure to leave a bruise the next morning. Waverly speeds up her grinding in Nicole’s lap, soon long fingers found their way into Waverly’s shorts.

“Baby” Waverly whined again, fingers pulled out and rested back on Waverly’s ass, making her pout.

“I love teasing you, baby,” Nicole said as she smiled at Waverly. Waverly pushed Nicole down onto the twin size bed, leaning down to kiss her again. Every time they try to get anything further from grinding and making out Wynonna comes into the room and interrupts. Often needing attention from both girls to ensure nothing bad happens to Wynonna or the school.

Waverly secretly hopes they can get further than grinding tonight, she looks down at Nicole, who’s red hair sprays across the pillow. This is perfect. Nicole looks up and just smiles, hands on Waverly’s hips, while Waverly’s hands slowly go up and down Nicole’s chest. Often Nicole’s the more dominant one in the relationship but she enjoys seeing her girlfriend on top of her.

“You look like an angel,” Nicole said, winking at the girl on top of her.

Waverly blushes, with that Nicole, flip them over, settling in between Waverly’s legs. She goes back to kissing Waverly’s neck, while Waverly starts to run her hands up and down Nicole's back. Waverly wraps her legs around Nicole, ensuring she will stay in her place on top of her.

Waverly is sure that the night is the night they will go all the way. By judging the way Nicole is grinding into her, she is also ready.

“Baby” Waverly moans into Nicole’s mouth.

“I know” Nicole replied, chuckling at Waverly’s whines and moans.

“Please” Waverly whines as she brings her hand up to pull Nicole closer to her, not wanting her to stop.

“Soon” Nicole teased as her hands roam up and down Waverly’s body.

Nicole returns to kissing Waverly’s neck before they could go any further the door opens, both girls try to untangle themselves but it’s too late. Wynonna walks into the door with a whiskey in one hand and a smile on her face.

“Well, well, well. I’m gone for a couple of hours and you two seem to not be able to keep your hands off each other.” Wynonna said, smiling at the pair.

Waverly blushes and blushes hard. Nicole lays her head in the crook of Waverly’s neck trying to hide from Wynonna. Wynonna spots the hickeys on Waverly’s neck and chuckles at the pair.

“Babygirl, you should wear a scarf for the rest of the week. It seems like Haught here went to town on your neck.” 

Waverly and Nicole blushed even hard this time, Wynonna could stop laughing at the pair, finding the situation comical. Nicole finally sits up on the bed, avoiding eye contact with the Earp girls, embarrassed about Waverly’s neck.

“Baby it's not your fault,” Waverly said, sitting up and rubbing Nicole’s arm. Wynonna watches the pair as they interact, secretly happy that her sister and best friend are dating.

“Ok lovebirds, you guys make The Notebook look bleak. Look Dolls is having a party and we’re invited, so get changed and we’re leaving now.” Wynonna said as she leaves the room. 

Both girls look at each other and sighed, they wouldn’t change this for a bit, not a chance.


End file.
